Silver's Poetic Side
POETRY Yay, I did my first derp gradient :D By Silver Introduction Hey there, all those who are reading this page! I'm just writing down a handful of poetry down. I mean, who doesn't like poetry? Well, I'm sure several of you don't, but nevertheless, I do. I enjoy writing it, reading it, and... well, that's about everything you can do. All of the poems are "by" a character in the series c: Just a random idea I came up with, but let's get reading! Please comment constructive criticism below! I greatly appreciate it! Poems "ABCB" Pattern 'LOST 'by Fallen Leaves The tunnels loomed Before my eyes They said it would rain But I had to try Paw padding Upon ancient paths Soon I would feel The tunnel's wrath Surging water Sudden cold Blacking out It was foretold Waking up On foreign ground I kept on wandering Never found Stunning green eyes A murderer too Black night pelt She left quite soon In the dark Help me please Don't get hurt... I'm Fallen Leaves. ---- 'CLEAR SKIES 'by Clear Sky Note: I haven't read Dawn of the Clans in a while, so sorry if I'm inaccurate on details! A trail I followed Traversing through Mountains wide And rivers blue In the valley We lost a bright soul Taken by an eagle Her death took its toll And now I was weeping The Bright Stream lost The memory of her Would never get tossed Always she would be In the back of my mind Her ever lasting happiness So beautiful, so kind We found a forest We settled down Eventually we split up The trees became my ground My love turned to Storm A gray she-cat Until she died My heart was shattered at that I was still in grief Rejected my son They called him Thunder He was just a little one Anguish turned to determination I would make my group strong Why bother looking back When the past was wrong? Divided the groups Sometimes I ask why Did I make the right choice? Am I still Clear Sky? ---- 'NO REGRETS 'by Mosskit So cozy it was Until we went outside Freezing cold My mother tried We trudged through The icy snow My legs gave way And I lied low My heart stopped beating Snowfur fetched me Bluefur wailed She was devastated, you see Mistystar and Stonefur A sister and a brother One killed by cruelty Achieved leadership did the other I watched them from StarClan No sorrows or regrets That was my destiny Where my pawsteps had been set In the stars Here I sit Helping others My name is Mosskit. ---- "AABB" Pattern ---- 'IN THE SHADE 'by the combined effort of ShadowClan Hidden we are Covered in scars Pelts of night Moonlight sight Stealthy paws Thorn sharp claws In the shade we stay Each and every day You can choose To win or lose But as cats in the shade We'll always evade Injury we deal Injury you'll feel We'll leave with but a scratch From our well-planned attack We are lurking Our plan is working Ambush we will Silent, so still We are strong Hear our song From us you ran From the ShadowClan ---- 'AS THE SKIES ROAR 'by the combined effort of ThunderClan Sky rumbling Storm tumbling Fighting with claw and tooth Now you shall see the truth As the skies roar And down the rain poured We stood with might Prepared for a fight How dare you come We'll call you scum As we battle you away This will make you pay As the skies roar The earth shaking to its core We stand tall The Thunder calls Our battle cry Roaring skies Brute force Storm takes its course Now you cower Can't withstand Thunder's power As the skies roar There's peace again once more ---- 'RAGING STORM 'by the combined effort of RiverClan You taunt us because we fish Now you will perish Waves, wind, and rain! Now you shall feel pain! Raging, howling Might you be scowling But we've got you down Pressed close to the ground From the rivers and the lakes We'll do whatever it takes To prove you're weak Victory we seek Of the raging storms Your fur'll be torn We will battle Through this rattle Oh whatever it might take By the time the storm's awake You'll be away "Retreat!" you'll say Raging storm In the morn' Dusk or dawn, You be gone! Of the raging storm I say. ---- 'SWIFTLY AS THE WIND 'by the combined effort of WindClan Paws a streak Not weak nor meek Fearless we are Loping far On the moor We're never sore Tirelessly sprinting Not relenting From the cats of the wind We will send You away Never stay For we can run Swiftly underneath the sun As quickly as the wind Racing 'round the bend The fastest cats Now those are facts As swift as the wind Forever, till the end ---- Couplets ---- 'SILVERPELT 'by the combined effort of StarClan I just had to do my own version, haha. This might turn into a full length poem however. We're in the stars, we see all We are here, we heard your call ---- 'SQUIRRELS 'by a random ThunderClan cat a.k.a. Cloudtail Chittering, chattering, oh it's real! Meaty haunches, it makes a great meal! ---- 'THE BEST MEDICINE 'by Onestar A breath of fresh air, scents sing The best medicine of all, birds' cry ring ---- Non-Rhyming ---- 'BLOOD-STAINED SNOW 'by Snowkit Notice: I don't think it's too bad, but if you're highly sensitive to topics about bloodshed then skip over this :3 Talons tearing into my pelt White tufts of fur I see Flying out into the wind A shriek of pain I let loose I can't hear it But the hawk sure can Its claws tighten My blood seems to stop Red hot crimson Flowing fast A red raging river Through the frosted fields Icy blue lakes Glazed in pain They suddenly freeze over The tundra collapses Crumbling down A single snowflake A helpless life Now only bloodstained snow. ---- 'I WONDER 'by Smudge Note: Please tell me if you think this needs work - I think it does I wonder Where he lies Out in those woods Does he enjoy himself? I sometimes think I sometimes wonder What would life be If he was still here? I wonder If he's ill Cold or hungry Or lost in grief Does he remember The scent of a house? I wonder if He's found love? Is he growing in a family With daughters and sons And nieces and nephews But does he still remember me? They call me Smudge His name is Rusty But now I wonder If it's changed I now always think About my days with him I wonder now If he regrets his choice A place in my heart A place for a friend I wonder, I wonder If I can ever replace it again ---- Author's Note All of the above poetry was written by Silver. I ask you not to steal it, because I maybe didn't worked hard. I hope you all gain pleasure from reading these poems! Please feel free to comment! / Silver more poetry to be written later when I get my tail off the ground Category:Silverwind's Poetry